Para que naci¿?
by Mitsuki-chan17
Summary: En el momento de su ejecución Ace recuerda su tormentoso pasado. Nacido de un horrible hombre y sin una madre aquién querer su vida fue de lo peor. - Ace, cuál de nosotros crees que es el mayor¿? O tal vez no fuera tan mala... ( Cuidado spoilers )


-Que si debiste haber nacido ¿? Esa pregunta solo la podrás responder viviendo.

"Esa fue la respuesta que me dio Garp aquella vez. "

Ace, quién de nosotros crees que es el mayor ¿?

"Porque tengo que recordar esto ahora… Sabo"

Tienes que pedir las cosas con educación Ace, y acuérdate de mostrar respeto con una leve reverencia. Haber vuélvelo a intentar.

Hola soy Ace- "Pequeña reverencia"- Quién mierdas eres tu ¿?

No Ace eso es una falta de respeto. Prueba otra vez.

Soy Ace, quieres pelea!¿?-" reverencia"- Así¿?

Jajaja! En serio¿? Pero donde habéis aprendido a hablar ¿?

Makino…

Entonces únete a mi Ace! Considérame tu padre!

Viejo…

LUFFY! Que haces aquí!¿?

He venido a rescatarte! PORQUE SOY TU HERMANO MENOR!

Porque… Luffy…

Ace cuando leas esto ya me habré ido, he decidido emprender mi propia aventura, aunque no tenga la edad que habíamos acordado ya no puedo permanecer más aquí. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encorar algún día.

…

Sabes Ace aún no sé cuál de los dos es el mayor.

… snif … snif

Pero Luffy es nuestro hermano pequeño. Cuídalo. Porque tanto tu como yo, somos sus hermanos mayores.

"SABO!"

"Mi visión es borrosa… apenas puedo distinguir las cosas. Veo luz… Oigo ruido… Cañones… gritos y hay algo más… cerca de mí… quién es ¿? Parece alguien... mierda no veo…"

…Ace..¿?

"Oigo a Luffy, parece asustado… No puede ser Luffy asustado ¿?"

Levanto un poco la cabeza y pestañeo. Empiezo a vislumbrar algo… una batalla… también siento los brazos de alguien sujetándome…

"Luffy…"

…ACE! UN MÉDICO, ALGUIÉN! AYUDA!

"Luffy está gritando"

Yo soy médico!- "Oigo un voz que me resulta familiar."

ENTOCES AYUDALO! – "Luffy parece estar en un estado de histeria… que raro"

"Escucho pasos alguien se acerca a mi…"

…

Que ocurre ¿?, VAMOS CURALO!

No puedo…

QUE! TIENES QUE HACERLO

Luffy, suéltalo! Déjale que sé explique!

"No puedo ver muy bien, pero oigo sus voces una es de Luffy y las otras dos… una parece del médico de mi tripulación y la otra… Jinbe¿?"

Tiene un agujero que le atraviesa todo el estómago y sus órganos vitales están quemados… No… No puedo hacer nada…

…NO… NO PUEDE SER! ERES MÉDICO TENDRIAS QUE HACER ALGO! TIENES QUE SALVARLO! SALVALO!

Luffy basta!

"Luffy está fuera de sí… tengo que calmarlo. Intento hablar, pero no me sale la voz. Tch! Mierda! Me estoy concentrando en ello… vamos habla… Empiezo a sentir algo… AGH! Dolor! Me duele el estómago... pero porque…"

Me observo a mí mismo y me doy cuenta que desde la parte delantera de mi estómago puedo observar mi parte posterior… Tengo el estómago perforado de lado a lado…

De pronto empiezo a recordar, Barbanegra, Marineford, la cárcel de Karioseki, Jinbe, mi ejecución, padre, los chicos de la tripulación, Luffy… Akainu…

… Lu...Luffy- le llamo como puedo.

ACE!- Reacciona él.

..Ah…Ah… creo que estoy muriendo… verdad ¿?

…!

No responde, supongo que si Luffy no habla… es algo malo…

..Ace…

"Me llama como cuando éramos pequeños y quería que yo me fijara en él. Empiezo a recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando conocí a Sabo y más tarde a Luffy, de cómo me peleaba con todo el pueblo cuando hablan van mal del rey de los piratas... Solo yo podía hablar mal de él… Nuestros sueños de ser piratas… cuando combatíamos… Cuando cazábamos... las palizas de Garp... Nuestra madre adoptiva… Los consejos de Makino…"

"Será cierto eso de que cuando te llega la hora ves pasar toda tu vida ¿? Mi vida… Yo… Para que he nacido ¿?..."

Tienes que vivir para saber esa respuesta- Aún oigo decir a Garp

Pero… hay una respuesta ¿?...

Ace, quién de nosotros crees que es el mayor ¿?

Porque en un momento como esto recuerdo la pregunta de Sabo… Tal vez porque tampoco conozco la respuesta.

"Una vez Sabo pregunto… "

Cuales son vuestros sueños ¿?

Sueños¿?- Me extrañe

Sí, me refiero a lo que queréis conseguir siendo piratas!

Lo que queremos conseguir…- Pensé detenidamente

Yo quiero ser libre!- Exclamó Sabo!- Si! Quiero mi libertad y poder elegir mi camino! Ese es mi sueño! Y un pirata es alguien que no obedece la leyes y hace lo que quiere, por eso quiero serlo, quiero tener esa clase de libertad!- Dijo sonriendo

Pues yo.. Yo quiero ser reconocido!- Exclamé- Si! Demostraré que soy el más fuerte y todos sabrán quién soy! Así nadie volverá a juzgarme!

Y tu Luffy¿?- Pregunto Sabo- Cuál es tu sueño¿?

Mi sueño es... SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos

Mi sueño es... SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos

Rey… de los piratas ¿?- dijimos al unísono Sabo y yo. – JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Tu rey de los piratas ¿?! . dije mientras me reía- eso sería para verlo!

JAJAJA AY NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO ME DUELE LA BARRIGA Y TODO DE REIR!

EH! No os riais lo conseguiré!

"Nuestros sueños… me pregunto también si habré logrado aunque solo fuera un simple roce de ese sueño."

Mirad lo que he traído! Sake- Dijo Sabo

Para que es ¿? Pregunto Luffy

Para hacer una promesa- Le respondí yo.

Si! A partir de ahora somos hermanos!- Alzo su copa Sabo

SIII!-

"Prometimos aquél día."

Ace…

Mmmm…¿?

Me prometes que no morirás ¿?

.. Que ¿?

Prométemelo…

Tranquilo Luffy. No pienso morir. Te lo prometo.

"Vaya… es que momentos me pongo a recordar estas cosas…"

Ace! Responde!

"Luffy me sigue llamando…"

Luffy… sabes ¿? aún no he podido resolver muchas cosas…

Qué… Porque hablas así! ¿?

Aún no sé quién de los dos es el hermano mayor… si Sabo o yo… Tampoco sé si soy lo suficientemente educado, o si he podido protegerte como es debido… Tampoco sé si he servido para algo o tan siquiera he podido realizar mi sueño… Me hubiera gustado... poder cumplir mi promesa de no morir... pero…

No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo!

Puede que no haya vivido lo suficiente para resolver mi mayor duda… Para que he nacido ¿? Me hubiera gustado saberlo… Luffy… empiezo a tener frio… Sabes ¿? Hacía años que no tenía frio… que raro se sien..te…

Ace! Ace! , háblame Ace!

Aunque no haya podido resolver esta pregunta…yo... me alegro de haber nacido… porque te he conocido a ti, a Sabo, al viejo, a Makino, a nuestra madre… Yo me alegro!

"Cada vez veo menos… Aun así me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, pero no temo morir… es una sensación extraña, pero rememorando me doy cuenta de que he hecho lo que he querido, he sido reconocido, y he sido libre como deseaba Sabo... Tengo ganas de sonreír... pero no puedo dejar de llorar... Que sensación más extraña…"

Luffy Gracias! Muchas gracias! Yo he vivido gracias a ti y a Sabo… Gracias por querer que viviera… gracias…

"Y entonces… la nada…todo se volvía negro, pero yo no sentía nada… la batalla seguía pero yo ya no estaba… No estaría nunca más…aun así el mundo seguirá girando… "

"Un nacimiento o una muerte no cambia el mundo… pero tal vez mientras viví sí que conseguí cambiar algo… tal vez fuera esa la respuesta…Vivir. Solo eso…"

**Sabes Luffy ¿? Yo… no he podido cumplir mi promesa… lo siento…**


End file.
